Out of Reach
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

**A/N: **Aww, I thought about how cute Misha is today and I couldn't resist writing a fic about either Cas or Jimmy pining for a girl who they believe to be out of their league or their reach. And I thought that Jimmy doesn't get enough written about him so I put him in here. Hope you enjoy!

It's a love story, as always and it might continue with a sequel when I finish it.

Please leave a review and enjoy this opening chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Out of Reach**

**-One- **

The theme from the horror movie _Ginger Snaps _was what the orchestra was learning this week in their practice. The cellos had a vital role to play in this piece as well as the drummer and the pianist. Jimmy Novak sat looking at the music. It didn't seem too complicated once the string section was split into harmonies and groups. Of course, a violin solo had been written for Ella, the leading violinist in the orchestra. Most of the other players accused her of showing off half the time, but Jimmy and his friends knew different. She was just incredibly talented, dedicated and passionate about the violin.

Jimmy hadn't stopped thinking about Ella since he first met her in the elementary school kindergarten. She was a nice girl, but one of the popular ones and it seemed she just didn't have time for the boy who had once been her best friend. He still remembered the first time he met her in kindergarten when he went to play in the water tray and she was standing by the door in tears because she wanted her mom. He still remembered going over to her and holding her hand, taking her to play in the water and promising her it was okay and that her mom would be coming back soon.

He remembered how in first grade he picked her up from the floor if she fell and he always went inside with her. He remembered how she and him would sit on the grass and he'd pick a daisy and give it to her as a present. On Valentine's Day in second grade he'd picked a rose from his front yard and taken it to school for her. It was dead by the end of the day. He remembered how in third grade they'd sit together on the bus on field trips, and how they were always in the same group.

He remembered fourth grade where she kissed him on the cheek for remembering her birthday. He remembered fifth grade and how he'd comforted her when she was upset because her dog had just died. She'd loved that dog more than anything and it had pained him to see her so upset. He remembered in sixth grade how he'd had a slumber party at his house and they'd kissed each other's lips for the first time in the dark, cuddling up to him because she'd been scared when they'd watched _Halloween_.

He remembered how in seventh grade she punched a kid in the face for pushing him against a wall. That kid had been in tenth grade and she'd managed to break his nose and make him run home crying like a little girl. He remembered how in eighth grade she asked Andy Gallagher out and he'd turned her down; how she'd curled up to him when they'd gone to his house after school and cried against him for an hour. He remembered how in ninth grade at Dean Winchester's birthday party they'd been playing _Spin the Bottle _and it had landed on Jimmy. Dean had dared him to kiss Ella and that's exactly what he did.

He remembered tenth grade when she picked up her dark pink violin in orchestra and showed everyone just how good she was with that instrument. He also remembered how in tenth grade, she began to push him away. He remembered when she wouldn't hang out with him after orchestra on Wednesday anymore because Ruby and Meg Masters had invited her shopping. He remembered eleventh grade when she started to date Alistair Masters, Meg and Ruby's brother, and how he'd cried in front of his twin brother Castiel and older brother Gabriel at home after he'd found out.

Now they were in twelfth grade. Senior year. They were leaving and Jimmy was desperate to take her to the graduation dance, but surely Alistair would be taking her. He dreaded having to find a date. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Miss Rosen, the music teacher (who, by the way, everyone knew was screwing the English teacher, Mr Shurley) as she tapped her ruler on the side of her music stand.

Castiel played cello too and always sat next to Jimmy, which made people laugh a little. It was often hard to tell them apart unless you studied their clothes. Castiel always looked a little smarter than Jimmy did. It had always been the same. Jimmy smiled over at his friend Dean Winchester who sat by his girlfriend Jo over in the guitar section. He looked to his cousin Anna Milton who sat at the piano and then at his other friend, Crowley who sat beside him. Crowley was amazing on a cello. He once played a full song on the damn thing with his toes, which grossed the girls out but the boys found it awesome.

"One, two, one, two, three, four..." Mrs Rosen said, Anna beginning the song.

The cellos came in next, Jimmy looking over at Ella who was ready to play. Ella was a pretty girl with thick dark brown curls that just touched her shoulders, big blue eyes that were soulful and beautiful, a cute nose that most of the girls tell her was perfect, and this pair of full, luscious lips that every boy in school wanted to have the honour of kissing. She wasn't a whore, or a goody-two-shoes. She was an in-betweener, a girl who didn't mind letting her hair down but understood that there was a time and a place for it.

Jimmy watched her through her solo, watched how amazingly quickly she moved her fingers as she played. When the song had ended, Jimmy could hear her own friends bitch about her and it made him feel sick. He looked to her and she turned, meeting his gaze and smiling softly. He smiled in return and she blushed, looking away when her boyfriend leaned forward from his seat behind her and kissed her cheek. Alistair Masters was the most popular boy in school because people were scared of him. Pure and simple. He was a vicious, angry, jealous and cruel person, and Jimmy often worried about Ella being with him because he had it in him to hurt someone if they pissed him off enough.

Everyone packed their instruments up after practice and Dean gave Jimmy a thumbs-up, Jimmy taking a deep breath before approaching Ella who was busy putting her violin away.

"Hey, Ella..." He said softly, Ella turning with a sweet smile and twinkling eyes.

She was wearing pink today. She looked really pretty.

"Hi, Jimmy..." She replied, "You played really well today."

"Thanks." Jimmy said shyly, "So did you. You're just...I don't think you realise how amazing you are when you play that violin...not that you're not amazing anyway, but...uh..."

He was getting flustered and things were getting a little awkward but Ella just smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly, "That means a lot, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled weakly, closing his eyes when he heard Alistair's voice.

"Who said you could talk to my girl, Novak?"

Ella just bit her lip and Jimmy smiled even more weakly at her if that was possible.

"See you around." He said quietly, turning and walking away only to hear Alistair complaining about him or something of that nature.

What he didn't know was that Ella was watching him leave, anxious to know if he was okay. She watched him go and she knew that the pain she felt every time he looked dejected or every time she watched him walk away was because she was madly in love with him. But Alistair would make every one of her friends' lives hell if she left him, especially Jimmy's. Alistair was capable of monstrous things and she didn't want Jimmy to fall victim to that.

She wished at times that she could tell him that she loved him. She wished that she had the guts to stop Alistair from hurting another kid's feelings or from throwing another kid into a trash can or something. She wasn't brave enough to stand up to him. Her boyfriend treated her like a princess but he was a bastard to everyone else. She knew she had to find the strength to leave him and she hoped she could before she lost Jimmy forever.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

**

* * *

Out of Reach**

**-Two- **

"Dude, I get that you're hung up on her, but let her go, man..." Dean said as he, Jo, Crowley, Anna, Castiel and Jimmy sat in Jimmy's room at the Novak house, "She's with Alistair now and he ain't gonna let her go for anyone..."

"Dean!" Anna breathed, "Jimmy's got every chance of being with her; he's just gotta get Alistair out of the picture."

"Yeah, and that's impossible." Jimmy sighed, "I mean, look at you guys..."

He looked at his friends and sighed again. They didn't quite understand what he was going through. It was alright for them, they were all paired off and in happy Harry-Loves-Sally relationships. He was alone and had been for a long time, and it seemed the others had forgotten what loneliness was like. Crowley never minded being on his own, really. He had his girl who no-one knew the name of yet in the next town and he saw her every week.

"You guys are two couples...and Crowley. But it's okay for you...you've got someone, like Crowley's girl in the next town and stuff...I just haven't got Ella..." He sighed weekly, "I've got every memory and damn thought of her I could ever want or need...I just don't have _her_..."

* * *

The next piece the orchestra was practicing was _Noah Visits_, part of the score from the movie _The Village_, a horror montage being part of the graduation concert. Miss Rosen looked to Ella and smiled gently.

"When you're ready, sweetie." She said softly, Ella standing up and taking a deep breath.

She put bow to violin, everyone else getting ready to join her. She played the solo beautifully and with passion, Jimmy barely able to stop looking at her, especially when a tear slid down her face. She sometimes cried when she played a piece if it made her feel overwhelmed with emotion, and she was playing with such feeling and heart that even Miss Rosen had a tear in her eyes. The other instruments came in, the rock section written by Miss Rosen being added to the piece. Ella switched the electric violin to distortion and joined in with the rock section, half of the orchestra unable to believe how emotionally and powerfully she played her solo.

Finishing the piece, the music died down and Ella played the riff again and ended it quietly, stopping the playing and wiping her eyes, earning a huge round of applause from the orchestra. She smiled gratefully and sat down, Alistair leaning forward as always and whispering something to her before kissing her cheek, Jimmy trying to hide the hurt he felt every time he saw them together.

After practice, Jimmy went over to her again and swallowed thickly.

"Hey, Ella..."

Ella smiled at the sound of the voice and turned to speak in return, only to be cut off when a very annoying voice cut through, Ella more pissed off than ever that she couldn't speak to the boy who used to be the best friend she had. How time had changed.

"You again, Novak?"

"Alistair, we were just talking..." Ella said softly, Alistair putting an arm around her as though to warn Jimmy off, like Ella was an object or something.

"Go on then." Alistair spat, "Say whatever you have to say."

"I...I thought you played really well, Ella." Jimmy began, Alistair chuckling at the comment.

"How precious." Alistair said, Jimmy bowing his head in shame, Ella trying so hard to force herself to stand up for him, "That all?"

Jimmy looked up weakly and smiled at Ella, seeing the pity in her eyes and flushing even more with shame.

"See you around." He said quietly, turning and walking away.

"Alistair..." Ella breathed, "That was so rude."

"C'mon, you're not serious." Alistair laughed, Ella just biting her lip and putting her violin away.

She was pissed at Alistair and he just cupped her backside, biting her earlobe gently. It was always the same with him. He thought if he could bed her then all would be forgiven. She let him think that way, because he was going to get a shock some time soon...when she got the courage up to give him said shock.

"Don't stay mad at me, babe...I'll make it up to you later." He said, Ella fighting her grin before turning and kissing Alistair's lips, not missing the hurt look that Jimmy was throwing her way.

* * *

Jimmy stormed upstairs, Gabriel and Castiel shocked for a minute before they heard him playing his violin with such anger and force that he didn't know how amazing he sounded. The Novaks played most string instruments including guitars and they also played piano. They were pretty good at every instrument they played. But as Castiel and Gabriel approached the door they heard more than the angry notes of the violin. They heard Jimmy's sobs. He was crying.

The music then took on a whole new form. He began to play the piece that Ella had been playing that day, Castiel sighing and resting against the wall, looking over at Gabriel who scrubbed a hand over his face, listening to the small sobs and whimpers escaping his brother's lips. The pair stood and listened to him play the piece, both feeling lumps in their throats as he played. He was playing much more gently now, like he'd lost his spark and his energy.

It faded out slowly, the only sound left being that of Jimmy's cries, Gabriel knocking on the door and entering with Castiel in tow, Jimmy just looking at them with such pained eyes that they felt twinges in their chests at the sight. Gabriel sat by his brother's side, wrapping an arm around him and letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

Anything for Jimmy.

They understood that it was incredibly hard for him to have to sit and watch Ella with Alistair everyday, especially after he'd been there so much for the girl in her life. But as Gabriel had always told him, people move on to new friends and that sometimes the people we deeply care about don't always feel the same. Jimmy found it hard to deal with having to accept the fact that Ella just didn't love him. She didn't like him the way he liked her or love him the way he loved her.

* * *

Looking across the classroom, Jimmy locked eyes with Ella suddenly turning away and focusing back on his work. He didn't know what to do. He felt so much pain whenever he looked at her, he wasn't sure what to do. He was so madly in love with her, he didn't know if he could take watching her with that _bastard _anymore. He trailed in his thoughts for the rest of the lesson, forgetting he had to leave for the sports hall ten minutes before the end of the lesson.

"Dude?" Dean breathed, leaning over and tapping his arm, "C'mon, we got football practice..."

Jimmy snapped out of his trance and grabbed his bag, heading out of the door following Dean and Crowley, feeling Ella's eyes bearing into him as he walked away. Ella watched him leave and bit her lip, trying to find a time when she could perhaps sneak away to talk to him and apologise for Alistair's behaviour the day before. He really had been so awful, and Ella knew she had to get the courage up to tell Jimmy how she felt, and to tell Alistair to back off.

At afternoon break she decided to leave Alistair and his friends and head for the music room, where she picked up her violin and played the most heartbreaking improvisation she'd ever played in her life. She closed her eyes and imagined her life with Alistair and then the pain she suffered without Jimmy. She remembered everything that Jimmy had done for her in her life, like her first day of kindergarten when he'd stayed with her all day, when he'd promised her to not be afraid and to not cry, and that her mother would be back soon.

She remembered how much he'd done for her and her heart broke just thinking of his pained expression, his puppy eyes as she used to call them. It all grew too much and she stopped playing, just locking the door and breaking into tears as she sat down, covering her face with her hands and crying into them. If she lost Jimmy she didn't know what she'd do, and her heart broke every time he had that dejected look on his face.

There came a gentle knock at the music room door and Ella turned to see a familiar face. Why this person would be want to be anywhere near her after the hurt he felt because of her was beyond her comprehension. Whether her deep desire or her logical brain was producing this image was another question in her head. Her reason for living and breathing currently stood outside the practice room door.

It was Jimmy.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

**

* * *

Out of Reach**

**-Three- **

"Jimmy?" Ella asked, wiping her eyes and unlocking the door.

Jimmy stepped inside and locked the door, taking in Ella's tears and wondering what on earth had gotten her so upset. Good God, he hated it when she got upset. He'd do anything to stop her tears, but he had to know what was wrong first.

"What's the matter?" He asked, "I heard you crying...and I couldn't just leave you to..."

He was cut off when Ella just stood and wrapped her arms around him, beginning to cry again into his shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, Jimmy just wound his arms around her in return, rubbing her back and hushing her. Pain was shooting through him right now; just holding her like this and knowing that soon he'd have to let her go because she wasn't his to hold. She wasn't his to comfort and love and that hurt him more than anything.

"Ella?" He asked, not getting a response, "Ella, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, pulling back and looking at Jimmy with red, tearful eyes, "I'm sorry for Alistair and everything he does to you...I'm sorry that he speaks to you the way he does, and..."

"And what?" Jimmy asked, Ella wiping her eyes before responding.

"I'm sorry for this..."

With that, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jimmy's, holding the kiss for a few moments before putting her violin away in a rush. She picked up the case and pressed him against the wall, kissing him again only for him to kiss her in return. Breaking their sudden attack of lips, they rested their foreheads together and Ella nuzzled him just once, cupping his cheek and stroking his face before turning and leaving. Jimmy struggled to stop his legs from buckling and he covered his face with his hands, gasping as she came back and locked the door.

"Do you want me?" She asked, Jimmy looking a little stunned, "Do you want me as a girlfriend?"

Jimmy nodded and swallowed thickly, Ella nodding in response before Jimmy leaned forward and captured her lips in a more tender kiss, cupping her face and then pulling her to his body. Ella sobbed into the kiss and responded, holding onto Jimmy and breaking the kiss to press her forehead to his again.

"Jimmy, what are we doing?" She asked, voice full of desperation and need.

"I...I don't know..." Jimmy replied just as desperately before kissing Ella again, "If...I can only be with you if you'll leave Alistair...I don't want to be a dirty little secret, Ella..."

"I just don't want him to hurt you, Jimmy..." Ella replied, "He's so dangerous, I know he'll go out of his way to hurt you, me and the others..."

"Ella, I won't let him lay a finger on you..." Jimmy told her, "I've wanted you for so long, don't do this to me..."

He was pleading with her now; begging her to be with him and he felt fucking pathetic but, good God, he wanted her so much. He wanted her to have the strength to leave that son of a bitch and be with him. He'd do everything he could to keep her safe and even if it meant that now he had to completely break and confess his love for her, he would.

"Jimmy...I..."

"Please." Jimmy whispered, feeling himself choke up, "I want you...do you want me?"

Ella nodded and looked away.

"I'm just too scared to leave him..." She replied, "He knows everything; he knows where I live...where my family live...he could do anything to you guys..."

"Don't do this!" Jimmy breathed, a tear falling down his face, "God, Ella, if you knew how much I care about you...you can't just say you wanna be with me and leave me like this..."

"Jimmy, I don't want you to get hurt!" Ella cried, going to wipe the tear away.

"Ella...I can't...I can't do this, I'm sorry..." Jimmy replied, pushing away from her and going for the practice room door.

"I don't want you to get hurt because I love you, you fucking jerk!"

Everything seemed to stop for a moment and Jimmy's heart began to beat frantically in his chest, his eyes widening and filling with more tears before he turned to look at Ella who was stood with her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, my God..." He breathed, "Ella...?"

He moved towards her and took her hands in his own, trying to make her look at him. He had to know what she'd just said to him was what he thought she'd said. Had she just told him she loved him?

"What did you just say?"

"I..." Ella choked, "I love you..."

"My God, Ella..." Jimmy whispered, "No...you love me?"

"Yes!" Ella cried, "Yes, I love you, okay?"

Jimmy smiled then, and Ella looked confused for a moment, Jimmy just pulling her towards him and kissing her lips deeply, passionately and lovingly, the two of them moving their lips slowly as they savoured each other.

"God, Ella...I love you too..." He whispered, "I really love you..."

"Jimmy?" She asked, both of them holding onto each other and just standing there for a moment, "You...you love me too?"

"Yeah..." Jimmy replied, "I love you, baby."

Ella smiled through her tears at the pet name and pressed closer to Jimmy, breathing him in and closing her eyes as she rested against him. They knew they had to be together now. They'd just confessed their love for each other. She couldn't stay with Alistair after that, surely?

"Jimmy...if I break up with Alistair...you can't blame me for anything that happens to you..." She whispered, Jimmy gasping in response.

"I'd never blame you for anything." He said softly, realising that Alistair probably blamed the poor girl for everything and anything.

They leaned in for one more deep, passionate and loving kiss, gasping and breaking apart as a loud bang sounded at the door. Ella turned to see Alistair standing there looking ready to murder them both where they stood. They looked to the window.

"Jimmy..." She breathed, "We need to go...now..."

-TBC-

* * *

**A little shorter, I know but IT'S A CLIFFY! AHHHH! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

**

* * *

Out of Reach**

**-Four- **

"Jimmy, get out of here!" Ella cried, looking to the window, "Please...Jimmy, he'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Rather me than you, Ella." Jimmy replied, Ella just grabbing him to stop him going to the door.

She didn't want him facing Alistair, not when the kid looked ready to kill them both like he did now. If he hurt Jimmy she'd never forgive herself. She couldn't let Jimmy get hurt, not after all the torture he'd suffered from Alistair over the years. She knew deep in her heart that this was a stupid thing to do, but she had to keep Jimmy safe.

"Please...please, Jimmy...he isn't in our final class, okay, it's fine! He won't lay a finger on me, I promise..." She breathed, "Just go out of that window and run...okay? Run..."

Jimmy really didn't want to go anywhere, but he did as she asked and he climbed out of the window. Instead of making a break for it, however, he just slid against the wall and waited. He wasn't going to abandon her, not at a time like this. The killer for him was when he heard her breathing the Lord's Prayer as she went to unlock the door. Ella gasped as Alistair stormed into the room, clearly incredibly pissed. That was the moment that Ella realised that her promise to Jimmy would be broken. She was going to get beaten for this; she just knew it.

"What was that?" He asked, "Why the fuck were you just kissing Jimmy Novak, Ella?"

"Because I love him and I hate you!" Ella spat, "You stay away from me, my friends and my family, Alistair Masters, am I understood?"

"So what is this?" Alistair asked, "You're breaking up with me?"

Ella didn't get why the fucker sounded so surprised. Of course she was breaking up with him; even a monkey would be able to tell that she was breaking up with him. He'd always been so full of his self-importance he thought himself invincible.

"Yes." Ella bit, "I'm with Jimmy now! I love Jimmy, Alistair! Not you! I never loved you, you bastard! We're over!"

Jimmy couldn't have prepared himself for how horrible the sound of the slap was, and how piercing the scream was that came from Ella's lips. He'd hit her. He'd actually just hit Ella and all of a sudden, Jimmy felt a flash of anger and pure overprotective fury flood his system and he climbed back through the window, shocked to find Ella on the ground crying her eyes out while Alistair grabbed her hair and went to haul her to her feet. No-one grabbed that beautiful hair that way! No-one hurt Ella the way Alistair was now, and Jimmy took one swing at Alistair and sent him backwards, the older teen moving forward only to be kicked in the face. He looked up at Jimmy who had this look of pure anger on his face, and he swallowed thickly.

"Get out." Jimmy ordered, Alistair just getting up and leaving, but not before pointing a warning finger at Jimmy.

"You're dead, Novak. You're all dead."

With that, he walked away, Jimmy closing the door and going to pick Ella up off of the floor. The poor girl was so frightened and so upset, and Jimmy felt horrible for leaving her to deal with that monster.

"Ella? Sweetie?" He asked, kneeling beside her, "Ella...Ella, it's okay..."

He put a gentle hand on Ella's back and sighed, watching her sit up slowly and wincing when he saw bruising in the shape of a hand on her face. He cupped her other cheek and brushed the hair from her face, hushing her and trying so hard to soothe her and look after her.

"Wanna go home..." She whispered, Jimmy finding it hard not to get choked up by the look in her eyes of pure defeat, "Want my mom..."

And the child in her came out at that moment, which just broke Jimmy's heart. Tears threatened to form in his eyes and he just blinked them away. He didn't want Ella to see him cry, not when he had to be strong for her.

"Shhh..." He soothed, pulling her close and hugging her, "Let's go...c'mon..."

The two of them stood slowly, Ella clearly shaken and upset which Jimmy hated Alistair for even more. He pressed a gentle kiss to Ella's temple and led her out of the music room, carrying her bag for her before heading for the Principal's office. Ella stood up for Jimmy and said that Alistair went for him and Jimmy just hit him out of self defence whilst trying to keep her safe. The Principal, of course, believed Ella and Jimmy since the two kids had never done anything wrong whilst they'd been at school, whereas Alistair had a reputation for behaviour like this. He told Jimmy to take Ella home, or for them to both go to his house, and told Ella to consider getting the police involved.

The pair had gone back to the Novak house and had locked the door, heading up to Jimmy's room and locking that door too. Jimmy had let his brothers know he was at home and also let them know that they had to lock the door when they came in. Ella sat crying silently on Jimmy's bed, the older teen sitting beside her and putting the ice pack he'd found in the kitchen against her bruising which made her hiss in pain.

"Sorry, Ella...sorry, baby, I'm sorry..." He said softly, trying not to let the tears form in his eyes as she tried to turn her head away, "I love you, sweetie...I'm sorry..."

Ella let out a soft sob and pushed his hand away, just moving closer and hugging him with all the strength she had. Jimmy just couldn't believe how this day had turned out. First, he couldn't bear to look at Alistair and Ella together, then he'd been to see if Ella was okay that afternoon because she'd been crying in the music room, and that was when they'd kissed like their lives depended on it. They'd confessed their love for each other and then Ella had been hit by Alistair, and right now they were hiding in Jimmy's room, both afraid and hurting as they held each other.

"Jimmy...?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you..."

Jimmy sighed and pressed a kiss to his girl's head, shedding a tear that he just couldn't keep back anymore. His girl. Ella was his girl; his girl to love and to hold, to kiss and to protect. They were in love with each other and Jimmy would never have believed in a million years that she loved him too, but she did. She loved him enough to take a beating from the bastard who'd dared to put his hands on her.

"Love you too." He whispered, Ella looking up and pressing a kiss to his lips, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him hurting you, Ella..."

"Rather me than you." She replied, Jimmy choking up at the words which he himself had used earlier.

He just held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth slowly and gently, hushing her and soothing her more with gentle kisses. They were only eighteen, Ella being several weeks younger than Jimmy, and they were already suffering in love. Jimmy's birthday was on 23rd October, so he was one of the oldest kids in school, whereas Ella's was on 6th December. It was now late January, coming close to February, and the two teenager's who'd longed for each other for such a long time could have their first Valentine's Day together. They loved each other, they knew that. Maybe they'd make love on that night. It would be Jimmy's first time, but not Ella's.

The sound of Alistair's voice came in through the open window of Jimmy's room and he gasped, Ella looking up as they heard him calling for her in a voice that sounded like it was wavering with emotion.

"Jimmy..." She whispered, the older teen gesturing for her to sit on the floor while he went to look out of the window, watching as Alistair turned his back to them before closing the window as quietly as possible, locking it before dropping to the floor and crawling beside Ella.

Alistair was checking out the street, looking up and down to see if he could find Ella anywhere. She was nowhere to be found, he noticed, and he checked as many houses as possible while he was there. Jimmy took Ella into his arms and pressed their heads together, holding her and feeling how frightened she was by the way she trembled against him. The calling faded away and Jimmy edged towards the window, looking around to find no trace of Alistair anywhere.

That was when there was a knock at the front door.

-TBC-

* * *

**Another cliffy! I'm so sorry for the late update! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

**A/N:** Alright, I teared up multiple times writing this chapter, all during the ending of it.

Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Out of Reach**

**-Five- **

Ella shivered and looked to Jimmy, the older teen not taking his eyes from the door as he edged towards his girlfriend, sitting beside her and taking her into his arms. Neither dared to speak as the knocking continued, a familiar voice calling through the letterbox.

"Jimmy, open up, you moron!" It said, "Gabriel forgot to tell us that you were home early and that you'd locked up! Come on!"

Jimmy grinned with relief as Ella did, shedding a tear as Jimmy kissed her gently, rushing to unlock the door, and taking her with him. He wasn't going to leave her in case Alistair was by the window. They headed for the stairs, Jimmy keeping cautious as he opened the front door, Lucifer and Michael, his oldest brothers stepping inside. They were twins, twenty-four year olds who'd done everything they could to care for this family.

"Christ, Gabriel told us what happened..." Lucifer said, looking at Ella with a smile, "First of all, congratulations on the whole...get together thing...and second, if Alistair dares to put a hand on you, we'll kill him."

"When's Zachariah due back?" Jimmy asked, both brothers shrugging as they locked the door.

"Haven't got a clue." Lucifer replied.

Jimmy nodded and pulled Ella close to him, the older set of twins gasping when they spotted the bruises on her face.

"Holy shit, Ella!" Michael cried, "You had some ice on that?"

"It was worse before," She said softly, looking up at Jimmy who smiled gently.

"Um...I hope you don't mind but her mother's bringing some things up for her...I...I offered for her a bed here tonight." He said, "Just wanna keep her safe. Is she okay to stay over?"

"In the same bed?" Michael asked, Lucifer nudging his arm before the oldest Novak nodded, "Okay. You're legal, I guess."

With that he left, Lucifer hugging Ella softly before ruffling Jimmy's hair and heading out of the room, the couple heading back upstairs to Jimmy's room and closing the door.

"Alistair's gone, Ella..." The older teen promised, "It's alright..."

Ella nodded and bit her lip, sitting on the bed and brushing a hand through those thick dark brown curls, and sighing softly as Jimmy sat by her side.

"Ella?" He asked, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, "It's okay, baby."

"Thank you." Ella replied, kissing his lips gently, "Thank you for everything."

There was a long moment where the two just stared at each other, Jimmy looking to Ella's lips before leaning in to kiss her deeply and lovingly. Their kiss was long and it was tender, their lips moving slowly as they pressed closer to each other. Ella grimaced into the kiss gripping Jimmy's shirt in her dainty hands as she searched for his embrace. They finally broke their kiss, their eyes opening as they shared a loving hug, resting their heads together and holding onto each other.

"Love you, Ella."

"Love you too, Jimmy."

* * *

After a dinner of pasta followed by ice cream, a shower and homework, Jimmy and Ella settled to watch a movie together, Ella's favourite as Jimmy had learned _Zombieland_. Jimmy had to smile as Ella curled up to him, her hand rubbing his chest lightly as they watched the screen. They were wrapped in a blanket, curled up on the living room sofa while Castiel spent the night at Dean's, Lucifer and Michael headed out for a drink while Zachariah and Gabriel went to a strip club.

"This is nice." Jimmy whispered, "Just you and me...the house to ourselves..."

Ella sat up and grinned, turning the movie off and pressing a kiss to Jimmy's lips. The older teen kissed back and pressed to Ella, pulling her to him and gasping as he felt heat pooling in his abdomen.

"Ella..." He whispered, Ella's blue eyes blown wide with lust, "You wanna go to bed?"

"Yeah." She replied, the two kissing again before going to stand, both collapsing to the floor after being wrapped in the blanket.

They burst out laughing, sharing gentle kisses and a loving embrace before unwrapping themselves from the blanket, Jimmy helping Ella stand and taking her into his arms again, kissing her gently and running his hands up and down her body as he did.

"I..." Jimmy began, cutting himself off when he realised how much of a virgin he really was.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Ella asked.

"I...uh..."

God, how was he going to ask her this? It was the first day that they were together as lovers, and already he couldn't wait to get into her pants. He just shook his head, flushing with shame at the thought of how much of a typical horny guy he was being. Ella deserved better than that.

"It doesn't matter..." He whispered, taking her hand, "Come on..."

"Jimmy?" She asked, "Do you want to try something?"

Jimmy just hung his head and nodded, Ella licking her lips a little nervously and nodding too. She wanted to try something with him, but she was just nervous about whether he'd like her body. The first time Alistair had seen her body, he'd recoiled when he'd sen the scar on her hip from a car accident she'd been in when she was little.

"I...I want..." Jimmy stammered, turning and biting his lip before just pulling Ella out of the room and up the stairs.

They locked the door and shared a gentle kiss, their arms winding around each other as Jimmy walked her towards the bed. His heart was thundering in his chest. He was about to go...well..._somewhere _with Ella, somewhere he'd never been before. The pair lay down slowly, Ella beneath Jimmy as they shared a deep, loving kiss. Breaking it, they gazed at each other, Ella cupping Jimmy's cheek as he swallowed thickly. Jimmy would've returned the gesture but he was frightened of hurting her, her bruising still quite angry looking as it was mercilessly painted across her cheek.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked.

"Just see where this goes..." He replied, the two of them moving up and settling against the pillows as they shared a deep, loving kiss.

Ella slid her hands up Jimmy's shirt, pushing it half way up his back before her other hand came around to cradle his head, fingers in his hair as they began to rock their hips together slowly. A kiss was broken, but their lips remained open, surrounding each other's as they breathed deeply, keeping their lower bodies moving gently. Jimmy sat back and pulled his shirt off, leaning back down to kiss Ella who ran her warm hands over his body. She smiled and bit her lip at how beautiful Jimmy was, how gorgeous his smooth body was. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and pulled her own shirt off, watching Jimmy's eyes as they traced over her torso, how soft they became when he saw that scar and how his brow furrowed.

With a defeated sigh, Ella fell back against the pillows and grabbed something from her bag, sitting up and tying a black silk sash around her hips to cover the scarring up. Jimmy watched, completely bewildered as to why she was covering it up like that. So she had a scar, big deal! It wasn't like she had a horrible disfigurement or anything, but even if she did, Jimmy would love her just as much.

"Ella?" He asked, "What are you doing?"

There were tears in Ella's eyes as she gazed up at him again, the poor girl biting her lip and looking away in shame.

"I know it's ugly." She whispered, "I know it's not nice to look at...to have your body rub up against...I'm sorry..."

Jimmy watched as a tear fell down her face and she sighed shakily, closing her eyes.

"It'll be alright though," She breathed, voice full of emotion, "I'll just keep it covered up, okay?"

"No." Jimmy whispered, "That's not okay..."

He unfastened the sash and pulled it away, Ella watching him with an expression that showed nothing but confusion. He revealed the scar and stroked it gently with his fingers, moving his hands up to Ella's face to make her see what he was trying to tell her.

"This..." He told her, indicating her scar being on show, "This is okay."

Ella looked at him with tearful eyes and smiled weakly, pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling him down to rest above her, Jimmy wiping her tears away and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Showing your scar is okay because I love you..." He told her, "I love you even with your scars, bumps and bruises, Ella...I love you with your little fingers that are shaped in the weirdest way...with your toes that are small and chubby...I love you with everything you see as a fault, Ella, and even with all these things...I wouldn't have you any other way."

Ella shed several tears and Jimmy kissed each one away, the romance of the moment still there but the lust long gone, the young couple settling to sleep in each other's arms. They lay under the sheets together, silent as they gazed into each other's eyes. Jimmy's thumb traced the lining of that scar and Ella smiled at him sweetly, another tear rolling down her face.

"I love you too, Jimmy."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you can understand why I teared up writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

* * *

**Out of Reach**

**-Six- **

The sun was just rising over Lawrence, Kansas on a late January morning; a Saturday to be precise, and a young couple lay in a warm bed, just gazing at each other. They had been for several minutes, and their attention on each other was unbroken by the beeping of the older teenager's alarm clock, which he just turned off without even looking at it. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and Jimmy Novak and Ella Williams were laying in one another's arms, content to look at the other person for as long as they could.

"Good God, you're so beautiful..." Jimmy whispered, stroking a hand through Ella's dark hair and kissing her forehead.

"So are you." Ella replied, moving closer and kissing Jimmy's lips, "I..."

She cut herself off and sat up a little, Jimmy watching as she straddled his lap, reaching behind her to unfasten her bra.

"Is this okay?" She asked, Jimmy sitting up and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Yeah..." He replied, "This okay with you?"

Ella nodded and began to rock her hips against Jimmy's. They were still in their pyjama pants from the night before and as they kissed, Jimmy felt her removing her bra. He broke the kiss and took in Ella's gorgeous body, her beautiful ample breasts and her smooth skin.

"God, Ella..." He breathed, Ella grinning in response and kissing him gently.

She pulled away and turned from him, standing and climbing off of the bed. She pulled the cotton pants down, letting them drop to the floor before she stepped out of them, Jimmy suddenly realising that they were going further than he thought.

"We don't have to have sex..." She said softly, "We don't have to go any further if you don't want, baby...I don't want to rush you."

She turned around to reveal her underwear, Jimmy licking his lips slightly and taking his own pyjama pants off, accepting Ella back into his lap and letting her feel how turned on he was. They kissed some more and ground slowly together, Jimmy pressing gentle kisses to her neck and chest, Ella leaning up as he went to take one of her breasts in his mouth. She sighed and cradled the back of his head, feeling his lips on her neck again, then her chin as he carded his fingers through her dark brown locks.

"Ella?" He whispered, Ella humming in response, "Can...can I touch you?"

Ella smiled and pressed her forehead to Jimmy's before kissing him again. She felt so excited by that question it was ridiculous, but she kept her cool, climbing off of him again before slowly taking her underwear off, letting Jimmy see her naked beauty before going to climb back onto him. He flushed a little and bowed his head, Ella biting her lip and fearing he found her ugly.

"I'm not sure...uh..." He began, Ella feeling tears of rejection building in her eyes since she thought he didn't like her, "I'm not sure how to...how to touch you..."

The admission made him turn even redder and Ella sighed with relief, positioning herself against him and taking his hand.

"One at a time..." She said, taking one of his fingers in her hand, "You don't need anything to...y'know...just _feel_."

Jimmy carefully slid a finger inside her body, feeling her shiver in response. God, it was so hot...and she was pretty tight too which made him feel twice as hard as he already was. He began to move it experimentally, looking into Ella's eyes and watching as hers slid closed, her breathing becoming hitched as he slid a second finger in. She began to rock her hips against his and moaned as he moved his fingers a little faster, his lips meeting her chest again before she dipped her head and kissed his lips.

"Am I doing okay?" He asked, Ella biting her lip and grimacing before letting out a weak smile.

"Y-you're wonderf-ful..." She gasped, "Jimmy...Oh, my G-God..."

She was shivering in his arms, and as he held her to him and kissed her temple, he felt her muscles clenching around his fingers as she came.

"Oh, Jimmy..." She breathed, moaning quietly as she bucked against his fingers whilst burying her face in his shoulder.

He withdrew his fingers, Ella reaching blindly for the box of tissues on Jimmy's bedside table and grabbing one, taking his hand and cleaning his fingers as she continued to tremble. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling his arms envelope her in a warm and loving embrace.

"Love you." She whispered, Jimmy grinning in response.

"Love you too." He replied, his breath hitching when he took in the look in Ella's eyes.

"Can I...?" She asked, running her fingers along the waistband of his boxers.

Jimmy could only nod, his heart racing in his chest when he realised what she was about to give him. He took in a sharp breath as she slid her hand inside his boxers, taking his impressive length in her hand and moving her wrist gently. Jimmy pressed his head to her shoulder and biting it gently as he began to breathe heavily.

"Ella..."

"That nice?" She asked, smiling at the soft sounds escaping Jimmy's lips.

"Mmm...yeah..."

"Good..." Ella whispered, "Relax, baby, I've got you."

Jimmy gripped her thighs as he came in thick spurts over her hand, Ella holding him all the way through his orgasm.

"Love you." He breathed, his lover beaming in response.

"Love you too."

* * *

Gabriel chuckled with Zachariah as they watched Jimmy and Ella kissing on the couch, Jimmy pulling her close to him and holding onto her tightly.

"God, I can't believe we're together..." Jimmy breathed as he broke a kiss, "This is a dream come true for me..."

"And for me..." Ella added, stealing another kiss, "I thought I'd never be able to leave Alistair."

Another kiss was shared and Ella pressed herself as closely as she could to Jimmy.

"All my life, I've wanted to be with you..." Jimmy whispered, "And I know we're still young, but I know I love you so much..."

"I love you too, James Novak." Ella said softly, "More than anything."

Breaking apart they shared a tender gaze and pressed their foreheads together, Zachariah tugging Gabriel out of the way.

"Talk about sickening." He chuckled, Gabriel grinning in response.

"Yeah...but it's about time, right?" He said, Zachariah nodding.

"She staying the weekend?"

"Her mom thinks it best." Gabriel replied, "Just to keep her safe."

Zachariah chuckled, heading back towards the living room and knocking on the open door, Jimmy and Ella jumping apart.

"Don't stop on my account," He said with a grin, Ella giggling in response, "I'm going out to the store. You guys want some ice cream?"

"Okay." Jimmy replied, "Thanks, Zach."

"Cookie dough?" Zachariah asked, Jimmy nodding in response, "Okay."

He left the room, Jimmy and Ella returning to their kissing and cuddling as they watched the original version of _Black Christmas_, Ella scooting closer if part of the movie creeped her out. This was Jimmy's dream. Laying here with Ella like this was perfect, and he hoped that they could be together for the rest of their lives. He wanted to move into a home together, to marry her and to have children with her. They were applying for the local college together and both going for a music course. They'd hopefully be able to share a room, or get an apartment together and work together on their course. He wanted to stay with her forever, and he really hoped and prayed that she felt the same way as he did.

* * *

"Come on, one more spoonful..." Jimmy coaxed, Ella keeping her mouth closed.

They were trying to see how romantic feeding one another was, and they'd almost finished their huge tub of cookie dough but Ella was getting full. She shook her head and Jimmy tried again, a shout from Lucifer downstairs making him jump and drop the spoon...right down Ella's top.

She shrieked at the shock of the cold ice cream dropping down her shirt and Jimmy gasped, biting his lip as Ella pulled her shirt off.

"Ella, I'm so sorry..." He breathed, Ella suddenly laying him down and pulling him with her.

"Lick it off..." She said with a sexy smile, "Please..."

Jimmy grinned and leaned down, licking the ice cream from her stomach which earned him a moan from her and a pull on his hair. He let out a chuckle, the sound sending vibrations right through Ella's stomach. She giggled sweetly and Jimmy finished licking the ice cream off, kissing his way back up Ella's body to meet her lips in a kiss. Ella tasted the cookie dough ice cream on his tongue and moaned into the kiss, looking up at her lover with her beautiful eyes.

"Your tongue's warm." She said with a smile, Jimmy chuckling in response.

"We should do that more often."

"Amen to that."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

* * *

**Out of Reach**

**-Seven- **

Jimmy felt shuffling by his side. That would've been pretty normal if Ella was just turning over in her sleep, but it seemed that she was moving too quickly to be shuffling. The first whimper came followed by harsh breaths and more twitching, which caused him to sit up.

He watched her panicking in her sleep, the occasional 'No' coming out with a shout of his name. He didn't know whether to wake her up or not. Apparently it was dangerous to do that during nightmares. He put a gentle hand on her cheek, gasping as she shot up and cried out, her hands flying to her face to cover it as she started to tremble and sob.

"Baby?"

She jumped when Jimmy touched her and she cupped his face, making the older teen feel nervous.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" She asked, Jimmy nodding and holding her quaking body to his.

"I'm fine, sweetie." He whispered, "Was it just a bad dream?"

Ella nodded, although Jimmy wondered if it was something to do with Alistair. She curled up to him as a frightened child would, her body trembling and her eyes wide as they lay back against the pillows, his hands holding her carefully as he kissed her and comforted her. She was so scared. He could tell just by how her breathing was and how cold the sweat on her body was.

"You wanna talk about it, babe?"

"No."

Jimmy nodded and kept his arms around her, looking down into her eyes and pressing a loving kiss to her forehead.

"You ever need to talk about it, Ella, you know you can talk to me, okay?"

"Thank you." Ella whispered, Jimmy leaning over to check the clock.

It was only two-twenty in the morning. He sighed, keeping Ella held close who pulled the covers up her body, pressing into Jimmy's body and gripping him tightly. He kissed her forehead, leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss as she gazed into his eyes. She rested her head on his bare chest, Jimmy able to feel the tears hitting his skin as they fell from her eyes. He just held her tighter and kissed her forehead, rubbing her arms gently before humming melodies from her favourite songs to her to soothe her, finally sending her back to sleep.

* * *

Ella seemed very reserved to Jimmy as the family sat around the dining table, the young girl struggling to eat the roast that Lucifer and Michael had prepared for lunch. Gabriel and Castiel were locking the others in conversation, so Jimmy took his chance to check on her.

"Ella, you okay, sweetie?"

Ella nodded, Jimmy brushing her hair over her ear gently and kissing her temple.

"You can say if you're not, y'know..." He told her, Ella just getting up and leaving, shocking the others as she ran away in tears, "Baby?"

He looked to his brothers who all had worried expressions on their faces before biting his lip and standing up.

"M'sorry, just gimme a minute."

He followed Ella upstairs, following her into the bedroom and going to touch her only for her to scream at him to get away from her.

"Ella, what's the matter?" He asked, "Sweetie, you're scaring me..."

"P-please..." Ella cried, Jimmy catching her as her legs buckled, "Please..."

"What's wrong?" He whispered, "Baby, what did you dream about? You've been so scared and jumpy all day...Was it Alistair?"

Ella nodded, Jimmy rubbing her back gently and kissing her forehead.

"H-He hurt you really bad..." Ella breathed, "And we have school tomorrow and...and we have to face him. I'm so scared he's gonna hurt you..."

"I'll be fine, Ella." He reassured her, cupping her tear soaked face in his hands, "Oh, sweetie...It's okay."

Ella just curled up in his arms, Jimmy holding onto her and rocking her gently to calm her. The poor girl was so frightened of that bastard she'd dated. It made him wonder if Alistair had ever put his hands on her before. If he had, Jimmy would kill him, seriously. He'd _kill _the bastard. He whispered soft assurances to her, trying to fight back his tears as she sobbed in his embrace.

"P-please don't go to school..." She breathed, "Please..."

"Ella, I gotta go." He told her, "Sorry, baby. I know you're frightened but we've got to go. We're not gonna skip school 'cause we're afraid of a stupid teenager. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna protect you, alright? I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

The young girl kissed him and they pressed their foreheads together, Ella sighing and biting her lip as she held onto him, feeling guilty for just leaving the dinner table like that.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. I...I've wrecked lunch..." She breathed, Jimmy shaking his head.

"Listen, everyone's just gonna be more concerned about whether you're okay or not, that's all." He reassured her, "It doesn't matter that you left the meal, clearly you're really stressed and worried. We'll all look after you, sweetheart, I promise. You'll always have me, no matter what happens."

"I love you so much, Jimmy Novak."

Jimmy grinned and returned the sentiment, kissing her temple gently and holding her close to him. As long as she had her Jimmy, nothing else mattered. Nothing.

* * *

Jimmy and Ella were met with gasps as they made their way through the school gates together the next day. Their fingers were locked together tightly, their manner calm and collected. They just went along as if everything was normal, ignoring the whispers that came from others around them.

Class went without much trouble. The occasional death glare was shot at Jimmy by Alistair's male friends and Ella got them from the girls. In the yard, a lot of the guys decided to try and piss Jimmy off by shouting obscene comments at Ella to which Jimmy responded to by kissing Ella deeply and giving them the finger, turning them around so that Ella could show them the same.

The trouble came just after fourth period. Ella was making a trip to the library Jimmy not far behind her as they had to grab books for their drama project. Ella had agreed to get the books but Jimmy had forgotten a specific one they needed. He turned the corner towards the library only to see Ella get dragged into one of the janitor's closets, his heart racing as he heard the books clatter to the floor. Surely someone else would've heard that and not just him.

He moved closer, opening the door to find Ella against the wall, Alistair licking her neck and pinning her there as his hand went to her thigh, Ella looking to her boyfriend with tearful eyes, tears already falling down her cheeks. She was pleading for him to help her and Jimmy didn't know what else to do other than hit Alistair with one of the books that had fallen to the floor. The teenager cried out, Ella sprinting down the corridor while Jimmy shut the door on Alistair, grabbing their books from the floor and heading after his girl. She'd gone way ahead of him and he assumed that she was in the classroom, but when he returned she wasn't there.

"Where's Ella?" The teacher asked, Jimmy shaking his head, "I don't know..."

He dropped the books on his desk, going back out to look for in the one place he guessed she'd be. The auditorium.

He found her sitting at the back, her head rested in her hands as she sobbed quietly into them, her face pale and pained while her body trembled. It must've been the fear. Poor girl.

"I t-told you we shouldn't have been here today, Jimmy." She breathed, shivering as she spoke.

How she knew it was him that had entered the room, he didn't know. He just wanted to hold her and comfort her.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He whispered, "I had no idea that he'd..."

"You p-promised me that things would b-be okay." Ella sobbed, "You promised no-one w-would hurt me."

"Ella, I've stayed by your side all day." Jimmy breathed, "I'm so sorry that he dragged you in there. I just caught him pull you inside, that's how I got there so quickly."

"G-God, I'm sorry." Ella whispered, crying into her hands, "I'm s-so sorry, you're right...God, I've been such a b-bitch, baby, I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Jimmy soothed, pulling his girl into his arms and kissing her head gently, "C'mon, we gotta get back to class."

The two stood, Jimmy spotting blood running down Ella's leg. His heart leapt into his throat and he caught Ella as her legs buckled, finding that she had a knife wound in her side. God, she'd been stabbed. She was bleeding to death in his arms, and her eyes were drifting shut.

"Ella, stay awake, baby." He breathed, tears filling his eyes quicker than rain fills a puddle, "Stay awake, y'hear me?"

He picked her straight up, carrying her out of the auditorium and towards the school nurse's office, screaming for help the whole way.

-TBC-

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuhhh! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

**A/N: **Nice special surprise in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Okay, the penultimate chapters are coming up, but I might do a sequel if you like leading into their adult lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Out of Reach**

**-Eight- **

Silently walking with flowers in his hand, Jimmy could barely hold back his tears. He had Gabriel by his side and Castiel. He could never be without Castiel, not at a time like this. Ella had lost a frightening amount of blood at the school two days before and when they'd gotten her to the hospital, the doctors weren't sure if they'd be able to stabilise her.

They made their way through the corridors to Ella's room, finding her mother, Phoebe sitting there with tears in her eyes as she stroked her baby girl's forehead, Ella now awake and aware of her surroundings. Jimmy began to cry with the relief that his girl was stable at least. Then he saw Ella look right into his eyes, a smile gracing her face as she sat up, wincing at the pain in her stitches. Jimmy entered the room quietly, smiling through his tears as he leaned down to kiss her cheek gently.

"Hey, baby." He whispered, looking up at Phoebe, "Hi, Mrs Williams."

"Jimmy, you've known me long enough to know that you can call me Phoebe." She chuckled, "It's good to see you."

"And you." He replied, "And it's especially good to see someone awake."

He looked to Ella and wiped his eyes.

"God, baby, you scared me." He said quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Ella smiled, "Thank you for coming to see me..."

Jimmy lay her flowers in her arms and kissed her temple before sitting by the bed, Phoebe smiling at the young couple as Ella thanked him for the flowers.

"I want to thank you for looking after her, Jimmy." She said sweetly, "You've been very good to her."

Jimmy smiled at her, Ella leaning over to kiss him as she slid their hands together.

"I'll give you some time." Phoebe smiled, "You want a coffee, Jimmy?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Jimmy replied, watching Phoebe leave before pressing a deep kiss to Ella's lips, rubbing her hand gently with his own, "God, I love you, baby..."

"I love you too." Ella replied, "I'm so sorry I scared you...You look so tired."

She stroked his face with gentle fingers, Jimmy kissing her again and stroking her hand, nuzzling her gently. They closed their eyes to just savour each other, not noticing Gabriel and Castiel watching through the window with stupidly big smiles on their faces. They shared another kiss, Gabriel knocking on the door before entering slowly with Castiel in tow.

"Hey, guys!" Ella beamed, "It's good to see you!"

"And you." Gabriel replied.

"Jimmy's been worried sick." Castiel said, "He hasn't slept because he thought you were going to die."

Jimmy scowled as Ella looked at him with guilt-filled eyes.

"Cas!" He hissed, "Shut up!"

"They think I'll be out by next week." Ella whispered, "Please try not to worry, sweet pea..."

"I try, but I just can't help it." Jimmy replied, pressing a loving kiss to her lips, "I just think of you here...and..."

"Shhh," Ella soothed, "I'm fine, we're speaking to the police about it and I'm gonna be out in a couple of days."

Jimmy nuzzled her and kissed her, Ella chuckling and sighing.

"Y'know," She began, "I'm incredibly lucky. The knife almost got my womb. If it had got my womb I wouldn't be able to have children."

"God, that is lucky." Jimmy replied, "You want children when you're older?"

"Yeah," Ella said sweetly, "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Jimmy said with a nod, the two sharing a look that told Gabriel all he needed to know.

They were gonna be together for life. In that one look he saw so much love and passion for the other person that he just knew. The kids themselves didn't know themselves, but they'd figure it out in time, he just knew it.

* * *

Valentine's Day had been beautiful. They ensured that they celebrated good and proper since Ella had been out of hospital for two weeks, and also because Phoebe had permitted her to stay with Jimmy even when his brothers went out for the evening. They'd decided to go to bed early after Jimmy had cooked a gorgeous pasta meal with ice cream for dessert, and they'd watched _He's Just Not That Into You_. They'd gone to bed, indulged in beautiful kissing, intimate touches and gentle words of love before they found themselves at that important moment in their relationship, and in particular, Jimmy's life. He was about to lose his virginity.

Jimmy had been nervous in his time, but never as nervous as this. He didn't want to disappoint Ella. She was by far the most amazing thing in his life and he didn't want to ruin their first Valentine by being a horrendous lover. Now he lay above her, his arms quaking as he tried to hold himself up. He'd just put a condom on for the first time and succeeded, and he was about to enter Ella's body. He lay down and rested on his elbows, terrified of hurting his lover.

"You okay?" He asked, "I'm not crushing you, am I?"

Ella giggled sweetly and kissed Jimmy's lips gently, a loving smile gracing her face. It was so amazing to have someone care for her so much, unlike Alistair who hadn't given a flying fuck on their first time. He'd been so rough with her, unlike Jimmy who was now terrified of simply laying on top of her.

"It's okay." She promised, pressing her forehead to his and reaching between them slowly and carefully to take him in hand, "I'm alright. I swear, you're really gonna enjoy this."

Jimmy smiled, biting his lip as he entered Ella's body for the first time. It was hot, wet and good God, it felt fucking amazing. She rocked her hips upward, causing him to gasp which left her with a grin on her face.

"Ella..." He breathed, "I...I don't know what to do..."

He flushed with shame, knowing he wouldn't last very long. But Ella grimaced out of how sorry she felt for him because he seemed so embarrassed. He didn't need to be embarrassed. A lot of guys were on their first time.

"Just rock your hips and thrust slowly." She said softly, Jimmy doing so which sent a shiver up her spine and his, "Feel good?"

Jimmy nodded and tried to get into a rhythm, Ella setting a pace for him to follow. He wasn't breathing or anything. He was just staring into her eyes, nervous as he adjusted to the new feelings in his body.

"Breathe, baby..." She whispered, "Breathe, it's okay..."

Jimmy stopped moving and put a hand over his eyes, sighing because he felt so stupid for not being able to do this properly. Stinging hit the back of his eyes and he felt his lower lip beginning to tremble.

_'Great!' _He thought, _'You're gonna cry? Real manly, Novak!'_

He half expected Ella just to kick him out of the bed. Seriously, who wanted a lover as bad as he was? He sucked at this! Ella really must hate this right now, and the two of them would never have a good sexual relationship at this rate. But he felt two soft, familiar hands on his arms, thumbs stroking his skin soothingly.

"Hey..." He heard a gentle voice whisper, "Jimmy, it's alright, I promise."

Removing the hand that covered his eyes, he saw Ella looking up at him with tears in her own. She reached up and cupped his face as she bit her lip, stroking his cheeks gently with her thumbs as a tear rolled down his face.

"Sweetie, it's okay." She whispered, "Don't worry."

She pushed him away so he was sitting back on his heels before she climbed onto him to straddle his lap. She kissed his lips and smiled so gently at him he felt his heart swell just at the sight.

"Let me take care of you, baby." She said softly, lowering herself onto him and winding her arms around him as he did her, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her gently as she began to rock her hips.

This time he remembered to breathe, and he kissed Ella softly, burying his face in her neck as she moaned quietly. He found himself moving with her, before he discovered some unknown and sudden strength, turning them over as he began to thrust deeply and slowly.

"Ella..." He breathed, breaking into shivers.

With that, he moaned brokenly, breathing heavily as he rode through his orgasm. He'd lasted for just over a minute, which didn't bother Ella at all. Alistair hadn't lasted that long until perhaps the sixth time they slept together. Plus, she knew that she and Jimmy would make love more than once that night. Jimmy's weak, shaky voice cut through her thoughts as he lay upon her and kissed her cheek, a beautiful smile spread across his face.

"I love you, Ella." He whispered, "So much."

"I love you too, Jimmy." She replied, holing him and kissing his temple before letting out a sigh and a stunning smile, "More than anything."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

**A/N: **Okay, the next chapter will be the last in this story, but I'll start work on the sequel as soon as possible. I'm unsure of a title, but I'll try to think of one when I write the final chapter.

I'd like to thank **_Were-girl19_** and **_The Tuneless Siren_** for their constant reviews throughout the story, and I really hope the rest of you have enjoyed it as much as they have.

* * *

**Out of Reach**

**-Nine- **

Jimmy smiled as he kept Ella close to his body, her head turning a little towards his chest as she kissed it gently. She had her eyes closed still and he knew she was still half asleep, so he left her to her own devices and slid out of bed, her naked body wrapped in the sheets of his bed. They'd made love two more times during the night and he was happy to see Ella with a beautiful smile on her face. He slid on some clean boxers, his jeans and his favourite dark blue t-shirt before going downstairs to get Ella some breakfast in bed.

Upon entering the kitchen, he was met with his brothers who were all grinning like idiots, and he himself couldn't contain his smile.

"Three times, was it?" Gabriel asked, Castiel swatting his arm when his twin flushed with shame, "Good for you, Jimmy."

"How was it?" Lucifer asked, the others watching as Jimmy started to cook some bacon and eggs, deciding to also make some toast to accompany it.

"Amazing." Jimmy replied, "She...uh...she was so sweet. She really tried to stop me from feeling nervous and she made it special. If my first time weren't with her, I doubt it would've been half as special as last night."

"So, our baby brother's all grown up." Michael laughed, smiling as Jimmy poured some juice into two glasses, "Did it feel nice for her."

"The first time was a little awkward and stuff but the second and third time she was moaning like crazy in my ear." Jimmy laughed, "Anyway, enough about that..."

"C'mon, bro, you gotta fill us in on the details!" Zachariah said, "It's the law!"

"Look we made love three times, it was nice, I lasted longer each time, I made her come and we cuddled a lot after. Satisfied?" Jimmy asked, the others grinning at him as he served the breakfast onto a plate, "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to take this up to my girlfriend."

The brothers watched him leave, Michael grinning at the knowledge that he'd managed to make a perfect house-husband out of his youngest brother.

"Sweetie?" Jimmy began, entering the softly lit room, "Good morning. Breakfast's here."

Ella's eyes fluttered open and she met Jimmy's, the beautiful smell of her breakfast making her smile as she sat up in bed, throwing on a t-shirt of her lover's to cover her bare body.

"Oh, Jimmy!" She breathed, "You didn't have to do all this!"

"No, but I wanted to." He replied, "For you."

He placed the tray over her lap and then climbed back into bed beside her, settling as her pressed his left leg to her right, balancing the tray over those.

"God, Jimmy, this smells delicious!" She cried, "I love you! You made my favourite!"

With that, she kissed his cheek, Jimmy grinning and kissing her lovingly on the lips before they ate their breakfast. When they'd finished, they snuggled down together, curling up and kissing tenderly as they braced themselves for starting the day.

* * *

Ella squealed as Jimmy threw another bucket of water over her, the young girl now drenched as she ran around the other side of Jimmy's car. Zachariah and Lucifer laughed from the porch steps, watching the display of the two lovers trying to wash Jimmy's car. Jimmy ran around the other side, only in his swimming shorts and lifted her bikini and mini-skirt clad body in the air, kissing her before laying her gently over the trunk of the car, kissing her deeply and pulling back only to be drenched by the hose that Ella grabbed quickly and sprayed him with.

"She got you good, Jimmy!" Zachariah laughed, Jimmy cursing at him jokingly before he looked to Ella who was soaked and shivering despite the weather being good ridiculously hot.

He grabbed her towel and wrapped her in it, only to have her cotton clad body snuggle up to his own wet one before the two headed inside.

After a shower, Ella dried her hair and then she and Jimmy lay on his bed with her head in his lap, his fingers stroking her hair gently as he had read _Eat, Pray, Love_ to her, the gentle sound of his voice sending her into a gentle slumber. He carefully manoeuvred her out of her clothes and into her underwear, covering her with the bedsheets and letting her sleep peacefully.

But much to Jimmy's disliking, he had to wake her up two hours later. Phoebe had come to take her home, the thought of Ella leaving burning deep in Jimmy's heart. He absolutely hated it when she left. At least he could call her.

"Ella...?"

"Meh..."

"Ella? Wake up, baby."

"M'no..."

The pathetic attempt to push the person who was trying to wake her made said person laugh softly before the irritating ass was trying it again.

"Ella...? C'mon, sweetie, your mom's here to take you home."

"Meh." Came the reply from Ella, "M'kay..."

She opened her eyes and met Jimmy's, her stunning smile finding its way onto her face again.

"Hey, angel." Jimmy whispered, brushing a hand through her gorgeous curls, "You have a nice nap?"

Ella nodded and rubbed her eyes, almost childlike, and she sat up slowly, Jimmy kissing her forehead.

"I'll let you get dressed, okay? But your mom's in the kitchen, so..."

"Alright." Ella replied,kissing Jimmy's lips, "Thank you for coming to wake me. It's always nice to wake up with you."

And all it took was those words to make Jimmy feel so much better than he already did.

* * *

_**Four Months Later**_

"Baby, you look gorgeous..." Phoebe gushed as she set the tiara on Ella's head, "I knew that the dark pink would suit you so much better than black."

"I only chose black because it would've matched Alistair's suit, but Jimmy told me to pick whatever colour I wanted and that he'd find something to match." Ella replied, "He managed to find a tie to match."

"Good." Phoebe replied, turning to Ellen Harvelle who was fastening up Jo's dark green dress, and Amy Milton was fastening Anna's dark purple dress up, "Girls, you look beautiful!"

The others smiled, the women all giggling as the doorbell sounded downstairs.

"Remember to dazzle them, girls." Ellen said with a grin.

"Yeah, don't forget that walk we talked about. Elegance and grace." Amy added, Anna blushing.

"Mom, we're not meeting princes for God's sake!" She muttered, Amy sighing at her daughter.

"Just go and have fun, sweetie."

The women left the room, Ella, Jo and Anna all looking nervously at each other. Lucifer was driving them to the prom in a limousine he'd built and decorated himself. He'd been working on it for a year, and finally it was ready. No-one had seen it, so the girls were incredibly excited.

"You guys ready?" Jo asked, the other two nodding in response, "Am I the only one who's nervous."

"I feel like Castiel's love for me depends on this. And I know it doesn't." Anna chuckled, "Isn't it weird that we treat this night like it's our wedding or something."

"Let's just hope our boys think we look nice, huh?" Ella laughed nervously, Jo going out of the room first, followed by Anna, and last but not least, Ella.

Jimmy tried to hide his nerves, as Castiel was and Dean was too. They hoped they looked smart enough for their girls.

"First, we have Jo." Ellen said with a smile, biting back a laugh as Dean's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of Jo.

"Baby, you look...my God, Jo..." He breathed, Jo beaming as she reached the bottom of the stairs and taking Dean's hand, giggling and blushing as he kissed her temple gently, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." She replied, standing back with Dean while Castiel and Jimmy were left waiting for their girls, "You look handsome."

Dean smiled in thanks, everyone looking to the stairs as Amy went to speak.

"Next, we have Anna." Amy said with a smile, Castiel smiling stupidly at the sight of Anna in her beautiful dark purple gown, her eyes twinkling as they met his.

"Oh, Anna..." He said softly, "You look stunning, sweetheart."

"Thanks, babe." Anna replied, smiling as he kissed her cheek softly, "You look very dishy in that outfit, Castiel."

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, the two of them moving so that Jimmy and Ella could have their time.

"And last, but most certainly not least," Phoebe began, "We have Ella."

Jimmy's heart pounded in his chest, his pulse raising as he saw the bottom of the dark pink dress. His eyes followed the body that wore it and he was met with that beautiful face of his lover, her hair pinned up with a curled strands gently hanging down by the tiara. He wanted to cry at how beautiful she looked but he kept it together.

"Ella, you look beautiful." He told her, "Really beautiful."

"Thank you." Ella replied, "So do you."

They shared a gentle kiss to the lips, the three couples saying their goodbyes before heading out of the door, the girls screaming when they saw the limo. It was painted all the different colours of the rainbow and it had _Team Free Will_ written on the sides in bright pink writing, the name which the group had affectionately called themselves since Ella joined them again.

Climbing into the limo, the three couples chatted excitedly, barely able to contain their excitement about leaving their school and having the time of their lives at their senior prom, the last time that they would ever have to look the kids who seemed to hate them more than anything in the face.

-TBC-

* * *

***Sniffles* Just one chapter to go! BUT THEN THERE'S THE SEQUEL COMING UP AFTER IT! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **AU. She plays lead violin in the orchestra and Jimmy plays cello. He can't stop thinking about her, but she's already dating the school's most popular guy, Alistair Masters, who happens to hate Jimmy and his friends. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

**A/N: **Okay, so here we are at the final chapter! The sequel will be up soon, so if you see a new story, you'll know if it's the sequel by the summary. Hope you enjoy this final chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Out of Reach**

**-Ten- **

The night was drawing to a close, and the slower songs were playing through the large hall in which Lawrence High's prom was being held. Jimmy and Ella danced slowly, their arms around each other as they rested their heads together, sharing gentle kisses and whispered words of love, their eyes and lips meeting every so often.

"You know I love you, Ella." Jimmy whispered, Ella smiling in response, "And you know how important college is to us, and how important our life together is gonna be..."

"Yeah." Ella replied, Jimmy smiling gently at her.

"Michael got us a place close to the community college." Jimmy whispered, "We're in the same class, so why not share the same home?"

Ella gasped and Jimmy smiled sweetly at her.

"Will you move in with me?"

"Oh, Jimmy..." She breathed, tears forming in those stunning blue eyes, "Of course I will..."

The two shared a kiss, the very thought of their college lives starting together being enough to just make their year. The pair whispered 'I love you's and kissed again, Jimmy smiling and kissing her forehead.

"And the apartment opposite ours is Cas and Anna's." Jimmy smiled, "And the apartment next door to theirs is Dean and Jo's. We don't pay rent. Michael will."

"Jimmy, this is gonna be so amazing..." Ella cried, Jimmy grinning again.

"And Crowley and his girlfriend Bella Talbot are gonna be living next door to us." He revealed, "And your Mom, Michael, Dean's parents, Anna's parents, Jo's parents, Bella's parents and Crowley's have all put loads of money together to help pay our college funds off, and we have enough money for the rent and spare to use on the side."

It was like a dream come true, and Ella found herself in tears at the generosity of their families. She gazed into Jimmy's eyes, leaning in to kiss him lovingly.

"God, waking up with you every morning, Ella." He breathed, "I can't wait."

"I can't wait to wake up every morning with you either, Jimmy." She replied, "Thank you so much, I love you!"

"Love you too, baby." Jimmy replied, laughing as Ella jumped onto him.

He spun her around and they kissed deeply, Mr Shurley and Miss Rosen who sat watching from the bar both laughed at the beautiful display of love and affection from the young couple. And the pair decided to screw it and shared a kiss in front of everyone.

Ella grinned to herself. This had been the best night of her life.

* * *

Jimmy, unbeknownst to Ella, had booked the two of them into the best hotel in town for the night. And there they lay, him above her, his arms around her and hers around him, the two of them moving together slowly towards that blissful feeling that they adored every time they made love. Ella moaned softly in Jimmy's ear, pressing a kiss to his temple before tilting her head back for him to kiss her chest and neck gently. Her fingers slid into his hair, his arms holding her close while his lips worked magic on her body. She trembled slightly, Jimmy smiling and knowing that she was getting close.

"I love you, Ella."

"L-love you, Jimmy."

Jimmy grinned and kissed her lovingly, Ella kissing him in return and gasping into his mouth.

"Oh, baby..."

They pressed their foreheads together, smiles fading as they came at the same time, pressed so close together that all they felt was the other person besides the cotton of the bedsheets. Prom night sex. Yeah, kinda cliché, but Jimmy had given Ella the best piece of news she'd had in a long time, and their night had been more special than anything they'd ever experienced before.

Their hands gripped at each other, their bodies arching together before they settled, slowing to a quaky stop and sharing gentle kisses and touches. They smiled, sharing a deep kiss before opening their eyes to look at each other, Ella pressing kisses to Jimmy's face and neck.

"Road trip." He breathed out, Ella giving him a strange look, "Next week...Road trip...You, me, Cas, Dean, Jo, Gabriel, Crowley, Anna, Bella..."

"Road trip?" She asked breathlessly.

"To California and back." Jimmy replied, "Probably take two weeks or so if we don't stop for too long anywhere."

"Okay." Elle whispered, "I'd like that." They shared a deep kiss, Ella giggling as Jimmy nibbled her neck. This life she could definitely live with.

* * *

The road trip had been fantastic. They'd seen some wonderful landscapes, beautiful lakes, rivers, hills and mountains. They'd eaten some of the nicest diner food, sunbathed in gorgeous green meadows, splashed around in abandoned lakes, danced (in Jimmy and Ella's case) under the moonlight to soft love songs by a riverside.

But right at this moment, Jimmy and Castiel were packing their college boxes. Crowley and Bella, who'd packed her things up and taken them to his place, were also packing up their boxes. Ella was packing her boxes. Dean and Jo were packing up theirs at the Roadhouse. Anna was packing up her boxes. The gang were getting ready to move to that new, gorgeous apartment building in the centre of town, not too far away from their families. Yet their families were still so sad that they were leaving.

Phoebe, Lucifer and Michael followed Jimmy and Ella. The couple were in Jimmy's car, while Phoebe was in Ella's. Dean and Jo were followed by Ellen, Bill, Sam, John and Mary. Crowley and Bella went alone, and Anna and Castiel were followed by Anna's parents.

This was it, Ella realised as they made their way towards that new building. This was their new life.

As for Jimmy who never believed that he was good enough for Ella, he knew that now the two of them were out of reach. Out of reach from people like Alistair who was locked up for what he did to Ella. This was their knew life, and good God, were they determined to enjoy it.

-The End-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting! You guys are awesome! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
